Es tevi milu
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Raivis ama a Toris, y cuando se le rompe el corazón al darse cuenta que no es suyo, comete una tontería. Pero su amor resulta ser más fuerte, sobrepasando las barreras de la vida y de la muerte con tal de estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, y en cuanto a este fic, sólo me pertenece parcialmente, ya que ha sido escrito por dos personas, Akasuna No Nozomi y una servidora, respectivamente. **_(Si, Lena, te obligo a seguirle. Y qué y qué y qué.)_

Las mejillas de Letonia estaban ardiendo y la sonrisa en su cara no se doblegaba ante el viento, mientras que sus manos apretaban un hermoso ramo de margaritas contra su pecho. Por fin, por fin iba a declararse a su amor platónico, quizá un tanto imposible, pero estaba resuelto a decirle, a dejarle saber a su querido Lituania cuánto lo quería y cuánto haría por él. Ya no volvería a temblar, ni a lloriquear. Si le admitía, si le decía que sí, se levantaría contra el mismísimo Rusia para protegerle y nunca más volverían a apartarle de su lado. Lo haría feliz, haría todo por él. Nunca, nunca lo dejaría caer… y si caían, caerían juntos y amortiguaría su caída.

Nunca se había sentido así. Por fin sentía que estaba viviendo un romance de novela y, en su opinión, era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás podrían haberle ocurrido… sólo situada en segundo lugar debido a Lituania, quien ocupaba el primer puesto. Tanta gentileza, tantas sonrisas maravillosas, tanta valentía, en una sola persona. Lituania le provocaba un sentimiento de amor tan grande que rebasaba las líneas de la fraternidad, la amistad, y la adoración. Se atrevería a decir que rebasaba las líneas del propio amor.

Y ahí estaba. Frente a él, casi envuelta en un halo luminoso, la casa del lituano, de su lituano, de su más querido y adorado lituano. Una de las luces estaba prendida, y Letonia tuvo una idea infantil y traviesa. ¿Debería asomarse para ver qué estaba haciendo Toris en ese momento? Quizá estaría comiendo… o leyendo un libro, tal vez sólo dando vueltas, o sólo sentado en su asiento. Poco a poco fue convenciéndose de que era una buena idea. Quería ver la cara pasible y tranquila de su vecino, antes de entrar y confesársele. Cuando Lituania se dirigía a él o a Estonia, tenía un rostro empapado de cariño, con Rusia, de miedo. Cuando estaba solo, su rostro era sereno, algo serio, quizá. Justo lo que le faltaba a Letonia para que sus piernas dejaran de temblar de nervios.

Así que se asomó.

No debería haberlo hecho… el violeta de sus orbes se mostró en todo su esplendor cuando los párpados se abrieron de sorpresa y las pupilas se contrajeron de dolor. Polonia, desnudo, recostado en un sofá. Lituania, también sin ropa, encima suyo. Ambos sudaban y Toris, su querido Toris, estaba embistiendo al otro como si se le fuera la vida en ello… y Polonia no se resistía.

Letonia se apartó de la ventana y se recargó en la pared, con la boca tapada por sus manos y los ojos acuosos. El ramo era apretado con firmeza en el hueco de su codo. Su rostro era la viva representación del dolor y la desesperación. Raivis, el cachorro herido. No importaba qué tan fuerte cerrara sus ojos, las manos de Lituania, en su mente, recorrían el cuerpo de Polonia y no el suyo, y nunca lo harían. Lo único que lograba cerrando los ojos era hacer que sus lágrimas cayeras y repetir las imágenes con mayor claridad.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Dolía peor que cuando Rusia rompía sus costillas con su pipa… Oh, Rusia, cómo deseaba verlo ahora. Deseaba que lo hiciera una pulpa en el suelo para no tener que volver a ver esa escena en su cerebro nunca más. O que golpeara a Polonia. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Mil envenenados puñales invisibles se clavaban en su pecho, en sus piernas, en todos lados. Cayó al suelo lamentándose y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, pero ni eso le hizo olvidarse de la escena. Casi se sentía traicionado, engañado toda su vida. Qué tonto fue… Y lastimaba horriblemente.

Le habían roto el corazón, y lo que era peor, el mismo Lituania lo había hecho. Y, aún peor, lo hizo sin una sola palabra… sin enterarse. Lo hizo, y lo desgarró, lo pisoteó, lo trituró, lo machacó, le escupió y lo hizo puré, y no se dio cuenta. Todo en menos de dos segundos. Letonia sollozó de nuevo y aventó el ramo de margaritas al suelo a la vez que echaba a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, por un camino nublado de lágrimas. Las margaritas abandonadas reposaron bajo la ventana del mal junto con la tarjeta firmada a manuscrita: "Te amo".

Y ahora, ahí estaba, esperando por el metro para ir a casa. La lluvia se había presentado hace poco tiempo, como si le tuviera compasión y tratara de hacerlo sentir un poco menos miserable llorando con él, y debió haber funcionado porque ahora Letonia estaba empapado (¿De sus propias lágrimas, quizá?) pero tranquilo. Inusualmente tranquilo. Un adolescente más perdido entre la multitud que esperaba el metro pacientemente. Pero dentro de él era un infierno, cuervos y leones desgarraban sus entrañas en un intento de salir en forma de un grito que nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente duradero para sacar todo su dolor. Era tanto, que no podía moverse, sólo mirar hacia el frente, estático en su lugar, casi un vegetal. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró volver sus ojos unos centímetros y vio una extensa multitud que se apresuraba a llegar a tiempo. Siempre tarde, siempre tarde… el tiempo ya no existía para él. Sólo existían las horribles memorias de su ángel con alguien más, en un viejo sofá.

Ugh, de nuevo esa sensación de que no podía respirar. Quería morir… quería morir… Sin Lituania, y con esas espantosas memorias, quería morir… no toleraría a Polonia nunca más… sólo quería morir. El mundo ya no era nada. Miró las vías y una idea macabra se paseó en su cabeza. En su imaginación, un ángel cubierto de lágrimas le sonreía y lo llamaba, parado a mitad del camino del metro, diciéndole que saltara, que no dejaría que sufriera más. "El señor sabrá entender. Cualquiera lo haría, mi dulce Raivis. Nadie te echaría la culpa." Decía. El metro venía, y el ángel lo apuraba. Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca, quédate o vete. Una señora detrás de él le dijo que retrocediera a la línea amarilla o podría caerse y ser aplastado. "Por mucha prisa que tengas por llegar a tu casa, no quieres morir, ¿O sí?" Y rió.

Raivis no volteó, su última mirada no se la dedicaría a una señora obesa de dientes chuecos que se burlaba de él. Como en cámara lenta, tomó impulso y saltó. El ángel lo recibiría de brazos abiertos. Le sonreía… se parecía a Lituania. Casi podía sentir sus brazos en su piel, abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello, diciéndole que ya estaba todo bien, felicitándolo, consolándolo, mientras el suelo cimbraba y el metro se acercaba con su fuerte chirriar de maquinaria pesada. Raivis sonrió mientras su piel se estremecía de terror y susurró un breve perdón dirigido a toda su gente, a su cultura, a sus edificios y a su historia.

Lo único que lamentó antes de morir, fue que Lituania no estuviera presente.

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó temprano como siempre hacía, con la diferencia de que no había podido conciliar sueño durante toda la noche a pesar de los vanos esfuerzos por conseguirlo. Recordaba que toda la noche le había estado molestando un extraño dolor en el pecho, en una zona cercana al corazón… un dolor cuya descripción no podía ser explicada con facilidad puesto que jamás en su vida lo había sentido. Extrañamente, cuando el sol comenzó a colar sus tímidos y curiosos rayos de luz por las ventanas, aquella sensación desapareció y se ahora se sentía normal de nuevo. Suspiró; una buena taza de té quizás le haría olvidar el asunto.

Y ahí estaba, taza en una mano, control remoto en la otra, cómodamente instalado en un blando sillón de la sala de estar. Prendió la tele, intentando olvidar esa corazonada que le asaltaba persistentemente desde ayer.

Comenzó a juguetear con el botón que cambiaba los canales. _"Nada interesante"_, pensó con expresión adormilada en su rostro mientras daba un sorbo al té que se había preparado, a su vez optando por ver las noticias.

Para su suerte, buena o mala, o un poco de ambas, las noticias estaban pasando un hecho bastante interesante en esos momentos, y su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su cavidad torácica. La sangre en sus venas se aceleró por momentos, y, conforme el presentador seguía hablando monótonamente sobre el hecho en cuestión, Estonia se incorporaba más y más, haciendo que la taza temblara bajo su pulso asustado. Alguien había saltado al metro...

... Un adolescente de unos quince años, de cabello rizado, que, si la vista no le fallaba y si las cámaras de seguridad no mentían, era idéntico a Raivis.

- Estamos aquí en vivo y en directo desde la estación principal de trenes donde un adolescente de alrededor de quince años ha cometido suicidio saltando a las vías del metro. Las cámaras de seguridad de la estación captaron el momento justo en el que el joven cometía tan brutal acto.

Eduard se mantuvo inamovible en su asiento con los ojos clavados en la televisión; en la pantalla se volvió a transmitir la escena grabada por las cámaras de seguridad donde aquel adolescente se lanzaba como si nada a las vías, viéndose la gente horrorizada al ver como el metro, sin poder dar vuelta atrás ya, pasaba por el cuerpo del muchacho matándolo en el acto.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, como si desearan dañar más la sensibilidad de los televidentes; Eduard podía sentir ya el grito desgarrador de todos los presentes allí contemplando tal acción de locura dando vueltas por su cabeza, causándole dolor. El video volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez haciendo acercamiento hacia la joven figura... aquella inocente figura cuyo físico era tan, pero tan parecido al de Raivis...

Aquel insoportable dolor en el pecho que había sentido en la noche hacía nueva aparición, pero con más intensidad. Incapaz de seguir presenciando los hechos, cambió urgentemente de canal.

Eduard sudaba frío. Era otro noticiero. Quizá no la mejor opción del mundo, pero tenía que borrar esa imagen del adolescente suicida de su mente... Raivis no habría sido tan tonto de lanzarse a las vías del metro. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró mientras se intentaba relajar.

Recordó con algo de culpa como el día anterior su hermano menor había tomado un precioso ramo de margaritas en sus manos antes de pedirle que le deseara mucha suerte. Eduard le preguntó a donde iba, y Raivis le contó que iba a ir a declarársele a Lituania. Estonia casi se ahogó ante tal afirmación y Letonia tuvo que contarle la historia entera, de principio a fin, bastante emocionado frente al atónito hombre. Después, el mayor sonrió de medio lado, le dijo "qué voy a hacer contigo" y le deseó mucha suerte con dos o tres palmaditas en la cabeza. Letonia se había ido corriendo sin mirar atrás… ¿Quizás, esta vez, para siempre?

Estonia supo... y no pudo hacer nada.

Esperen... Lituania. Eso era. Tenía que llamar a Lituania. Preguntarle si Letonia estaba bien. La cámara del metro era muy borrosa, seguro no captó bien, además era temprano, quizá sus lentes estaban sucios, tal vez no había visto bien. Seguramente se estaba preocupando por nada, tenía que conservar la cabeza fría. En esos momentos, Letonia podría incluso estar desayunando con su hermano mayor, y le daría un infarto (¿O se reiría?) cuando Eduard le dijera que pensó que había muerto. Podía pedirle a Lituania que lo colocara al teléfono y todo... sí, seguramente estaba con vida.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de otra comentarista en el canal de noticias que recién había elegido le llamó la atención. Apenas posó su vista sobre el titular en letras grandes que aparecía en la pantalla no pudo evitar pensar que iba a morir de un infarto.

"La República de Letonia ha desaparecido del mapa"

- No sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado en verdad, pero por alguna razón, el país de Letonia ha desaparecido de la paz de la tierra, tal como la mítica Atlántica, apenas sin hacer ruido en mitad de la noche… -La presentadora siguió hablando, pero Estonia ya no estaba escuchando.

Muy bien, esto empezaba a ponerse feo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y no pudo evitar sentir como el alma se le salía del cuerpo... ¿Acaso...?


End file.
